


Good Kid

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [3]
Category: SCP Foundation, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Person Reigen Arataka, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: "Wait, wait, wait," Reigen says hands mincing the air. "Your brother has powers too?" Mob shakes his head."Not yet. But I'm sure he'll get them someday. He's my brother after all."
Relationships: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Reigen Arataka
Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644904
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	Good Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to update more than once a month, perhaps I will manage that someday. Hope you enjoy.

"Hey Mob, I see you're putting those crayons we gave you to good use," Reigen says, "Can I see what you're working on?" 

Mob nods without looking up from his drawing. 

Reigen sits down across from Mob and looks at what his young charge is working on. Mob isn't much of an artist and viewing it upside down doesn't help but it seems to depict a small family. The mother and father are beaming at their spiky haired son. Mob adds objects that resemble small crumpled snakes around the son's head. Mob notices Reigen's interest. "I'm drawing my family."

Reigen points at that the crumpled snake things, "What are these?"

"Spoons," Mob says as though that explains everything.

"Why do you have spoons floating around your head?"

Mob shakes his head and says, "That's Ritsu, not me."

Reigen sighs and asks, "Who's Ritsu and why does he have spoons floating around his head?"

"Ritsu is my little brother," Mob says, almost smiling, "He's really smart and good at sports. You'd like him. Everyone likes him. He's wanted to bend spoons since he was little. In this picture he's finally learned how and he's showing Mom and Dad."

"Wait, wait, wait," Reigen says hands mincing the air. "Your brother has powers too?"

Mob shakes his head, "Not yet. But I'm sure he'll get them someday. He's my brother after all."

Reigen would encourage such creativity in your typical ten year old. However Mob differs from your typical ten year old in that he has incredibly potent reality bending abilities. Reigen is hazy on the details but apparently they're a big enough deal that he should do whatever he can to prevent Mob from developing beliefs that are inconsistent with baseline reality. "What would that have to do with anything? Anomalous abilities don't exactly run in families," he says, in an attempt to shoot the idea down.

"Ah," Mob says thoughtfully, "What does?"

"Red hair, bad eyesight, family curses, that sort of thing," Reigen says, gesturing vaguely.

"Anomalous abilities aren't that sort of thing?" Mob asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Exactly," Reigen says with a snap of his fingers.

"Why?" Mob asks.

Reigen opens his mouth and then closes it again. He didn't anticipate this question. "They just aren't," he says lamely "Trust me on this, Mob." 

Mob just gives Reigen a uncomfortably long, blank stare and starts to work on a new drawing. Well, at least I can say I tried, Reigen thinks. After a minute or two Reigen breaks the awkward silence "You're not going to add yourself to this one?" Reigen asks, gesturing to the picture of Mob's family.

"I don't deserve to be with them anymore," Mob says matter-a-factly. These words hit Reigen like a punch in the gut.

A murky gloom settles over the room. Hoping to disperse it Reigen pats Mob on the shoulder and says "You're a good kid, Mob. Don't let anyone make you feel like you aren't."

"I'm not a good kid," Mob says voice shaking. The crayon in his hand turns into a baby snake and slithers away. "I'm really not," The rest of the crayons follow suit. 

"You're trying so hard to be better," Reigen says, catching one of the crayon snakes and handing it back to Mob "That's gotta count for something, right?"

"But it's not enough," Mob says flatly, "I keep messing up." He turns his attention to the snake in his hands and it becomes a crayon again.

"Yeah, but you took responsibility and you're working to fix it," Reigen says "That's more than can be said about a lot of my coworkers."

Mob hums in acknowledgement and fixes another snake. He stares at it a moment before saying, "If I mess up, people could get really hurt."

"Not really that different from my coworkers," Reigen says with a tired chuckle, "You're far from the only one with the ability to hurt people. Anyway, I'm confident you can get a handle on your powers before that happens."

"What if I already hurt someone?" Mob asks, his voice carefully level. The florescent lights flicker. The atmosphere in the room is tense and charged like the air before a thunderstorm. 

Reigen doesn't miss a beat. "Then we figure out how to keep it from happening again. You don't have to give up. After all you've got the foundation-renowned psychiatrist Reigen Arataka in your corner." Reigen finishes with a flourish.

Mob simply stares blankly at him before saying "You're right."

It's not quite the reaction Reigen had been hoping for but the tension in the room has relaxed so he's counting it as a success. He cracks his knuckles and says "Now that we got that cleared up, let's get back to dealing with the rest of these snakes."

Mob nods and they get back to it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know when I post more I'd suggest subscribing to the series.  
> Also I have a discord for this now: https://discord.gg/xEJdxdP  
> Check out this fanart by Catfiends:https://www.instagram.com/p/CA7-tDYB_3b/


End file.
